


It's Always Sunny in Burbank

by sarasland30



Series: Happy Sibling Funtime [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Gen, Short, Short argument, Siblings, Summer, complaining, cute sibling stuff, ficlit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasland30/pseuds/sarasland30
Summary: Burbank, California was not a town particularly known for its ability to cool. Sure; perhaps in Bridgeport. But Burbank, home to the teetering tower the three siblings begrudgingly called home? No way.





	It's Always Sunny in Burbank

"I'm hot!" came the warbling cry of the strangely English-accented Warner sibling.

Burbank, California was not a town particularly known for its ability to cool. Sure; perhaps in Bridgeport. But Burbank, home to the teetering tower the three siblings begrudgingly called home? No way. It was currently smack-dab in the middle of summer [June? July? —none out of the trio could really tell, and why would they ask when they'd rather forget whether it was Tuesday or not?], and the sweltering town was hotter than the Sahara. It did not help that they were all inside a who-knew-how-tall water tower made out of hot, shiny metal at midday. It suddenly made sense why the water tower was devoid of liquid, and in that moment, it was easy to eliminate Mr. Plotz having been kind enough to drain it out for them from the reasonable answers.

In the midst of Wakko's misery, Yakko looked up from his edition of Variety to answer his brother with a smarmy tone. "I blame global warming." Not unkindly, he tossed the paper to the side of the rickety blue couch he had been plastered over and sauntered towards his little brother. "Too much aerosol," he whispered behind a gloved hand. The only hitches in his speech were the little snickers that seemed to pass through his voice. Oh, yes. He was horrifyingly hot. Yakko was inching close to pulling off his skin and fanning his revealed sinews in morbid slapstick style.

"That's not helpful," said Wakko. The eldest brother supposed it probably wasn't.

"Oh, brother," came the only voice missing from the conversation, just with the timing only a toon could posses. "Since when has Yakko done anything helpful, ever?"

That morning they had argued over toothbrushes. A look at Dot's crossed arms and pouting lips was a pretty hefty clue that she was still feeling a bit melodramatic over their petty squabble. How characteristic of her. Yakko felt his furry skin shuffle around like a distressed cat. Tension was basically tangible between the two. Literally. Maybe Yakko could reach out and grab it like a string, yank Dot from her footing as if she were tied to it like a rope. That would have been a funny joke. For him, anyways.

Yakko glanced at his moaning brother, deciding to mull over him instead. "I know!" He grinned, a lightbulb popping up over his head. Dot nearly reached up, grabbed it, and smashed it over his head, so Yakko sagely stepped back and let the comical little thing disappear. Dot looked like she either had really bad constipation or the urge to scream. "Do you think Scratchy would let us out if we promised to be good? Maybe, uhh, I don't know, go for a swim?" He battered his eyelashes. He wasn't nearly as good as buttering up people like his sister, but Dot wasn't really ready for a compromise. He could only appease one of his siblings at a time, anyways. Wakko seemed to perk up at the prospect of water.

"In a kiddie pool?" gasped Dot, pretending as if they weren't completely capable of bending reality enough to stretch the pool out to whatever size they wanted. 

Dot's reminder had seemed to sap a bit out of Wakko's initial enthusiasm. "What do you think we are? Kids?"

Yakko didn't believe it for a second. "Preeecisely," he crooned.

The youngest Warner seemed very content that he had given the correct answer. "All right!" piped Dot. Toothbrushes seemed to be the least of her worries. In a flash — literally less than either brothers could count — she had taken off her pink skirt and materialized into a stretchy bathing suit. "Do you think the boys might find me attractive?"

Wakko, almost a puddle on the floor, became as solid as he could and gave a sweaty fist pump.

"If by boys you mean Chris Hemsworth. . ." began Yakko, although he didn't finish the statement, opting instead to flash a large smile towards Wak.

"I s'pose," Wakko offered more helpfully between his eternally stuck out tongue. His comment was directed to their sister, though he only ever looked at Yakko, who was now lathering himself up in a comical amount of sunscreen. Not like Chris Hemsworth had time to visit the lot just to take a peek at Dottie in a bathing suit she had gotten at the mall. He snorted.

"Huh! Well, I personally think. . ."

But if either of the Warner brothers were listening, it didn't matter. They were already outside by the time Dot could finish her sentence, and by the time she did, Ottie had agreed and they were all soon splashing around in the hot Burbank sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! So that was it. I got this idea at, like, midnight, and I ended up blasting about two hours on it. I hope you enjoyed reading! Let me know if I should write another story about these three, and maybe check out my other works? Ha, thanks! 
> 
> Now maybe I could get some sleep.


End file.
